


Theoretical Opening Scene: 10x01

by wefellasangels



Series: Adventures with Demon!Dean [Pre-Season 10 Speculations] [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e01 Black, Gen, Team Free Will, Theoreticals, pre-season 10, season 10 premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I imagined season 10 would start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theoretical Opening Scene: 10x01

Oh, crap, Dean thinks. 

The First Blade is clenched in his hand and there is an emptiness inside of him. Crowley is less than a foot away and far as Dean is concerned, to blame for his newfound “condition”. 

Dean sits up quickly and slashes the air with the Blade, but a second too late as Crowley vanishes. “Dammit, Crowley,” Dean growls under his breath, getting off the bed. He and Sam will have to track down Hell’s king for a chat as soon as possible. Crap. Sam. 

As he walks out of the bedroom and makes his way through the halls, Dean can’t help but notice how he feels more like a guest in his body than the owner. Like his body and consciousness are two separate pieces rather than a single working unit. The unsettling thought leaves his mind as he enters the kitchen.

Sam is leaning against the refrigerator, its door open and an empty beer bottle in his hand. His dry sobs accentuate the bunker’s silence.

Dean clears his throat. “Heya, Sammy.”

There is a hiccup as the crying is interrupted and Sam turns around. His red-rimmed eyes widen when he sees his big brother standing in the doorway, alive, and wearing a small smile on his face. 

“D-Dean?” Sam chokes out, his voice like sandpaper. Dean nods his head in affirmation and the bottle slips from Sam’s hand as he rushes to greet his brother. Both arms go around Dean’s neck as Sam hugs Dean. He returns the hug, patting Sam on the back, and a nervous laugh escapes Sam. 

Sam pulls away, keeping his hands on Dean’s shoulders. The relief on his face quickly changes to confusion. 

“Dean, what are you doing here? What happened?”

Dean takes a step back and rubs his jaw. “I don’t know, man, last thing I remember was Meta-douche stabbing me with an angel blade and you carrying me out…then, I woke up. Staring at the ceiling.”

“That’s it? It wasn’t Cas or some other angel – or whatever – who brought you back?” Sam’s forehead creases, worry lines forming. 

“Dude, I don’t know,” Dean lies. “How about you? You get an angel to bring me back? Or Crowley, or – “

Sam scoffs, “Ha, no, not even. I tried summoning Crowley, but the son of a bitch never showed.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.” 

“Well…I’m back. Let’s celebrate,” Dean claps a hand on Sam’s arm and heads to the fridge. 

“Dean…you just got back, man. Don’t you wanna rest or something?”

“I’ll rest when I’m dead, Sammy.”

“That’s not funny, Dean.”

“It’s kinda funny,” Dean retorts, smirking as he takes a sip from the beer bottle. Another bottle hits the floor as Dean’s insides are burning and he’s doubled over in pain. “Son of a - “

“Dean? Dean!” Sam rushes to Dean’s side and tries to help him up. “Hey, hey – are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good, I’m good.” Dean rests a hand on his abdomen, the pain quickly diminishing. As he and Sam stand up, they notice a few wisps of smoke dissipating into the air. 

They both speak at once: 

“What was in that drink?”

“Dean, what’s going on?” Sam looks at Dean, eyes angry, suspicious, and looking for an explanation. 

“Sammy, I – “

Sam takes a step back. “Dean. All those bottles were spiked with holy water. “

“Why the hell would you – “

“Trick I learned from Bobby a while back.” Sam snaps, his stare hard and unwavering. “Who are you? What have you done with Dean?”

“Sammy, it’s me –“

“WHERE’S DEAN?”

“Sam! It’s me! I swear –“ Sam launches a fist into Dean’s face, knocking him out. 

A few moments later, Dean comes to for the second time that day. His wrists and ankles are handcuffed to a chair and there’s a Devil’s trap beneath his feet. 

“Oh, come on!” Dean groans. “Sam? Sammy! Hey – let me out, this isn’t funny.”

“No it’s not.”

The bookcases securing the dungeon slide open and Castiel strides in, Sam following behind. Dean and Castiel make eye contact for a split second before Castiel curses in Enochian under his breath. 

“So…is it actually him?” Sam asks hesitantly. 

Castiel sighs and looks back at Sam. “I’m afraid so. I can see his true face, which is definitely a demon. But it is your brother.” 

Sam’s face falls and his eyes glisten, but he just clears his throat and nods. 

Castiel turns back to Dean and takes a step forward. “Dammit, Dean,” he mutters threateningly. 

“Nice to see you too, buddy.”

Castiel takes a deep breath and exhales, clearly trying to contain his anger and slight repulsion to the situation. “Well, it appears we have a new…concern on our hands.”  
Dean gives a short, humorless laugh. Then his eyes flash black. 

“Damn straight.”


End file.
